bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gearslover01
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rosie2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 02:37, 28 October 2009 Hey Nobody's getting judged, haha. I've you have some questions, feel free to ask them. Btw, it's more convenient to sign off with four tildes. Freezing Mike 10:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Tenenbaum Ok, what do you think? I was able to get rid of the cross-hair, but the color is as good as it's going to be unless another photo is taken... :) EDlTʘR •taIk• 01:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) About Big Sister Teleportation Hmm, I've known about this, but interesting to confirm that one way it is used is when the game can't figure out a way of getting her to follow you. I didn't really like that store, because enemies seemed to start spawning in the other rooms away from me, or actually jumping down the hole. Was annoying, there. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 22:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) About where I got the information on Brigid Tenenbaum page Well, I decompiled the audio archives and found them. Here they are: ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 10:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Gil's end Hey, I'm not sure you noticed, but someone left a comment on the talk page explaining why Gil may have survived the explosions: I don't think we can say with certainty that he died. Let me know what you think. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:50, March 10, 2010 (UTC) About your Blog Post As I mentioned to Stigma on MSN: :The most I said to him is that he starts going "Black people are my friends," which you only hear from soon-to-be-impeached politicians. I was trying to help him by saying not to say it like that >.> You also can not simply say "Yes" or "No" to a statement like that, you need context to explain your point/side. But, whatever. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 21:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have looked at your blog and all the replies to it, and I don't see any hostility directed at you (well, except from Willbachbakal, but he just has a low tolerance for foolishness). I suggest you take a few steps back from this issue, take a deep breath, and try looking at it from a different perspective. MegaScience is not "calling you all this stuff". All he has done is express an alternative view. Many of the comments you hid are actually people saying they don't think you are racist, so I am not sure why you hid them at all. To an outside, impartial observer it just looks like you hid comments from anyone who disagreed with you. #MegaScience is not trolling you. #MegaScience was the one who put a "Delete" template on his own blog post, so he either did it out of irony or because he is signaling courteously that he wants to end the controversy. #The last person to comment on either of those blogs was you. You are keeping the problem alive by continuing to talk about it. :I will not ban anyone or delete anything over this issue, because it is unnecessary. The easiest way for you to end this problem is to stop talking about it. Stop commenting on MegaScience's blog post. "Out of sight, out of mind" is a good principle to apply in this situation. Just stop bringing the situation up and everyone will forget about it. :Try reading this article on Wikipedia. It might help you to see the problem differently: Wikipedia:Staying cool when the editing gets hot. :This one might also be useful: Wikipedia:No angry mastodons#Defuse personal attacks. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I'm not an admin, I just help around. I've actually strongly gone against even getting minor special editing rights, never mind letting my incompetent self become admin. Gardimuer knows about that (how I oppose it). ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 01:56, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help Got your message. I'll try to cool things down as best as I can. --Willbachbakal 08:17, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: your post No need to be sorry. You were just saying your opinion. As for the conflict, just ignore him. It will make him look like he crying over nothing, and you will look like the bigger man. Dont worry about anybodys opinions, i'll try too get them to stop. (Joshranson 22:52, April 12, 2010 (UTC)) hey Are you and Megascience are all right now? Joshranson 23:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC)